User talk:MattBoo
MattBoo 01:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I like Nick Fanon, it's awesome, and I love it! But, to be truthful, I was on the website BEFORE I joined as a member, creating such articles as Matthew's World (the character Matthew is actually ME in person!), The Cheeto Daze, Cartoon Craze, Misadv. of Maverick (Maverick is my real-life cousin if you didn't know), Asteroid Andy, ect. AND, I was the original creator of the popular Hoops&Yoyo article BEFORE it moved to Nick Fanon (which is the main reason I started coming here in the first place! lol). So, yeah, this is a really great place, and I'm not just a Wikian now, I'm a user of Nick.com, Hubworld.com, and even Flipnote Hatena! So, expect more articles from me coming soon! MattBoo out! ~~Or, is it da bagel?~ WHY??? Why are you screwing up my photo? your making me sad because Matthew & Xsaviar are too big and there blocking Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, & Cheif!!! *loud sobbing* Don't worry, I don't think they're blocking them that bad. In fact, I don't think they blocked them at all. Yes they are! Look. -----------------------------> (P.S. If You Click on it, you know why.) :Dude, Trey is only covering Dudley's foot. So what? :Oh, everything's back to normal! thanks for making this with me! ::I know, I tried to explain. throat So, anyways... THANK YOU DOUG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! This means so much to me! 1st, you put my name in a Stick Boyz episode, and know this! Now, you're completley my #1 fan!!!!! I'm sorry for yelling at you man. Forgivness? I made a new racing game. It's called Hoops & Yoyo & Spike: Grand Prix. it's about when Hoops & the others race around there world to defeat there villains & win the grand prize. :Dude, that's AWESOME!!!!!!! this will make you look awesome! your awsome!!!! i mean it :DPac-man 64 21:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, geuss what? Your awesome! I'm not using sarcasim! Anyone who says I'm awesome should be my friend! ~~Imma firin' mah lazah!~~ 22:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you!!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, don't mention it. ~~Silence! I keel you!~~ sory? i just visting. BUT.... you can always see me on vide game fanon wiki :D your a awsome guy :D!!!! and im going on gumball fanon two. and kirby wiki and even mario wiki!!!! see you later. have a graet day :D in sory. very very sory :[ vist me pleazePac-man 64 23:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) and i also mite come back twobye. see you later :D GOOD NEWS IM STAYING!!!!!!!!! YAAAA!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LOOK!!!! IM BACK!!!! I LIKE THIS WIKI SO IM STAING FOR A WHILE!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 14:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No thanks im good. but thanks for the offer :D i know my way round pretty good.Pac-man 64 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) the guy who likes mattboo and other users :D one word THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU oh.... thats 6 words.... well thats ok. EPIC! MATTBOO !!!!!Pac-man 64 22:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) it...it....it is............... AWSOME!!!!!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!!! THANKS!!! you good budd Pac-man 64 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) and i will make some art for you too!Pac-man 64 15:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) here is the art!!! My art sucks more LT Fan's Blocked?!? LTFan's Block?!?!? How did he get blocked!!! I'LL BE HAPPY IF YOU TOLLED ME HOW HE GOT BLOCKED!!!! i suck worse Hey Matt wHY YOU NEED TO bULLY wiki C'S Problemo? KABLAMO? CHAMPION I also think you're a CHAMPION at editing articles! YOU SUCK MATT I Think you're a 5 year old! & a real noob! A REAL NOOB DOES HURT THE TOONS4YOU Company & now I am evil Twin & Your Mom is My Mom! Oops I DELETE SOMETHING ON YOUR PROFILE! HOW OLD ARE YOU! 5? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Changing Pages cost $40000000 dollars a nanosecond 45Millions of dollars per Laugh & >:D Say anything bad costs30000000000000000000 dollars & now who I am! I am Evil version of MattBoo who love Phineas & Ferb! You KNow i DON'T MIND CHANGING MY pAGES But you need to say you're sorry for Laughing at Me! Problem? Annoying Orange? Problem? Stupidity? hey Matt Problem? Going to School? Well when doing like Puss in Booots laugh like him! :If you wanna argue with me on my talk page, I'll contact SuperSaiyanKirby! OH NO!!!! MATTBOO!!!! LOOK AT THIS GUYS COMENTS!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) dont wory!!!! I WILL FHIGHT!!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) PLUSE I DID MESST THE WIKI CONTRIBURT PAGE!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) DONT WORY!!!! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!!! :DPac-man 64 22:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) THX!!!!!!!! it isawsome!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) HERE IS SOME ATR :D!!!!Pac-man 64 00:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) your welcome. eny time my good man. Pac-man 64 14:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sup, Sup, Sup. Hi, i know that you are hanging out with Pac Man 64...BUT THAT JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA!!! Maybe we can make a show togeter about us (Me, You, & Pac Man 64) being the heros & LT Fan can be the villain! I mean like right? AWSOME!!!!!!! THATS AWSOME!!!!! I WILL SO JOIN TO MAKE THAT SHOW!!!!!!!! lets make ower guys!Pac-man 64 21:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) MattBoo, guess what dumb LTfan (or WBfan) said to you on his old (LTfan) acount on the talk page! Check it out >:-( ----> ~From Robilist!~ Oh, & Can I hang out with you & Your two friends, because we have something in commin! *We hate LT fan/WBfan, Dora, & thomas the train! Hey Want to join my spin-off Spy of the Tiger? Whatever! I Do What I Want! 07:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You suck ur gay faget drop ur balls﻿ out ur stomach AWSOME!!!!!!! THAT IS AWSOME!!!!!!! I LOVE THE SHOW!!!!!! AWSOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS YOU ARE SO AWSOME THAT YOU MADE MY ART YOUR PROFILE ICON!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 01:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't go! Who cares about MattBoo Sux? He's just someone with no life! I think you're a really nice guy and I haven't been here for a very long time. Just pretend he doesn't exist! Whatever! I Do What I Want! 15:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm just praying that SuperSaiyanKirby will come along and block him. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 15:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ME TWO!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) dont worry!!! I WILL HELP ALL I CAN!!!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) p.s will see you on difert wikis two and look what i did on his talk page :D and his about me page! .Pac-man 64 17:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I FIGERD IT OUT!!!!!! HEY MATTBOO!!!!!!! you know LT FAN!!!!!! well i put everything togeter and LT fan IS THE CONTRIBUTER AND ( i know you know this but.....) HE IS ALSO MATTBOO SUX!!!!!!!! LETS STOP HIM!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC)